Rachel loses it all
by lucyLOL
Summary: Super smutty. Sad at the end. One-shot for now...


Flashback

"Wait." She whined pushing against his chest. He pulled his face away from hers and stared into her deep chocolate orbs. He gently pushed her hair out of her face with the hand that wasn't supporting his weight over her body.

"You okay?" He asked nuzzling her nose with his. No one had ever looked at her like that before. With pure love and adoration.

"Make love to me?" She asked, squeezing his shoulders a little tighter.

He didn't need any more encouragement. He lent down and caught her lips with his once again.

She moaned into the kiss, threading her fingers into the hair at the back of his head. He slowly moved down her body, stripping of her clothes and kissing every inch of smooth skin he exposed. When he got to her shoes he kissed both ankles before moving back up to her lips, leaving her in white cotton panties and a matching bra.

"You're beautiful," He whispered into her neck.

"C-Could you take your...your shirt off?" Rachel stuttered nervously, bunching his shirt in her hands. Puck grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, resuming kissing her as she fingered his abs. He pulled her close with his right hand around her waist and returned her affections, but then gently pushed her away from him just a bit and for a second she felt a chill run through her, wondering if she'd done something wrong, but her eyes went wide and she broke into a grin as he brought his left hand round to unhook her bra and pull it gently off of her.

"I've been hungry for you all day," he growled and he kissed her as if to devour her. He kissed her on the mouth again, biting her lower lip oh-so-gently, stroking it with his tongue and ran the tips of his fingers over her breasts, and down her stomach. He kissed her full on the mouth once again, and as she tilted her head back, he drew a line with his tongue down her chin and neck, all the way to her lovely breasts, taking her now-hard nipples full in his mouth, circling his tongue round and round, left then right, by turns, all the while gently running his finger around her belly-button and running his hands up and down her smooth firm thighs. She let out a soft moan as he dropped to his knees and in one movement pulled her panties down and off her stunning legs, then moved his head between her knees.

As she locked her ankles behind his head and knit her fingers into his hair, he slid his hands under her ass and began to kiss the insides of her thighs, working his way up till she could feel his warm breath and his tongue caressing her pussy, sliding his tongue in and out of her like a soft, wet cock, drawing her wetness up to her clit, gliding up and down, round and round, slow-fast-slow-fast, as he french-kissed her there with increasingly wild and passionate abandon, ever faster and harder, building, building, building.

"Oh Noah! Don't stop!" she cried, panting and trembling on the precipice as he continued to ravish her, probing her over and over, kissing and licking her pussy. She reached the place where she had to let go and with a muffled groan she began convulse and shake.

"I'm gonna-! God! I love you so much!" she gasped, as her back arched and her body pulsed with waves of electric pleasure coursing up her back and belly to her brain and down again, over and over for what felt like forever, til he finally slowed down and eventually stopped and she was still and breathing quietly again

He helped her sit up slowly, then rose to his feet to kiss her full on the mouth again and with a twinkle in his eye he whispered "I love you too Rach - you taste so amazing."

"Well, you taste pretty amazing yourself, mister," she said with a giggle.

She traced a finger against his thigh and drew small, circular patterns against the skin. He smiled then, a tug at his lips. The sheets warm against her bare back, as the sun glared at the two of them. It was spilling through the blinds, illuminating their bodies carefully: a bit of her leg, some of his thigh.

He raised one brow in her direction and then grasped her hip, pulling her closer to him with a devilish grin. She couldn't help herself and laughed at the joyous feeling of purely being close to someone in this way. He leaned down again and pressed his lips to hers. With their bodies already close, only an inch or two apart.

He closed the minuscule distance between their bodies so that their warm skin met. She noticed he was deliciously tanned with freckles dotted across his flesh. They were dark, perfect and she promised herself to kiss every one, but soon she found herself pressed into the mattress, gazing up into eyes that were so familiar. The irises were kissed by hazel, almost green, and they were breath-taking. As she gazed into their depths she realized that she could do this for hours, mesmerized by their beautiful color and not mind it.

However, the reality of that seemed silly so she settled on another spot. She lent upward with great effort to reach his earlobe as his hands hand pinned her wrists above her head, but she finally managed to snag the lobe between her teeth and bit down on it, hard, and tugged until a small sound had fallen from him. With a last, lingering kiss to the hollow behind it, she settled back against the mattress once more and gazed down the line of their bodies.

His legs were on either side of her thighs, bent over her, as his weight put pressure on both wrists. She smiled, languidly, at him, but stared unashamed at the rise and fall of his chest, past his waist. Her eyes followed the curve of his hip, his thigh, and then found the length of him. She tried remembering when his pants and boxers had disappeared but couldn't.

His teeth scraped across the sensitive flesh of her neck until she slid a leg around his waist, heel digging in, as she pushed her hips upward to meet his. It seemed urgent, extremely urgent, that he slide inside of her. For her to feel him fill her as she carved down his back with her fingernails.

The image in her mind was so strong that she whimpered which brought his gaze to her face again, a question in his eyes. She gazed up at him, debating, and decided that she would tell him exactly what she wanted. Once again, she to push herself upward to meet at his ear. Her lips brushed the edge of it, breath fanning across the skin, as she whispered, "Take me." That released gentle laughter, but what he did next was not so gentle. With no moment of hesitation. There was no teasing. He simply moved his hips, pushed forward and eased inside of her. She fell back against the pillows with a pained cry and he released her wrists from his hand. Immediately, she took the initiative to grasp onto his shoulders while biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut tight. A few tears escaped her eyelid but as soon as they had he kissed them away.

He stayed there, unmoving, for a few moments more, then she grew frantic and her body became pleasured by sensation instead of pained. She writhed beneath him, hoping the movement would urge him on, but he did not shift. It left her feeling frustrated so she leaned up pushing her face into his neck. Her tongue traced across the surface of it, teeth digging in until small marks were made. She sucked on that skin, intending to bruise, as he growled. The sound made her moan and soon his hips were shifting again, slowly, sliding out of her. It almost took the breath from her, but she remained at his neck, stubborn enough to bite down harder. Her hands slid down his back, touching across the arch of it, until she grasped the supple flesh of his ass and squeezed.

Her nails dug into it, soft beneath her fingers, as his hips surged and his cock plunged into her over and over again. Her hips rocked to the steady rhythm that was building between their bodies, moaning softly as she laid back to watch him drive himself into her. That image alone was enough to make her shudder and she decided to release the soft curve of his ass in favor of holding onto his shoulders tightly.

She arched her back and brought a gasp from her lips and she cried out into his neck and her eyes squeezed close as release flooded through her body. Her toes curled from such pleasure, and she hardly noticed that his hips were still moving, pounding into her, so that she writhed on the bed beneath him and scraped her fingers harshly down his back. The pleasure of his driving into her only drove her further, mingling with the pleasure of her orgasm and she cried his name.

"Noah!"

Her inner walls clenched around his cock, squeezing firmly, until he was grunting with the effort of holding himself back for just a few more thrusts. And then warmth exploded through her, the warmth of him spilling inside of her and the frantic thrusts slowed down. He was breathing hard above her, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin and then he collapsed and they lay together. Their breath mingled, eyes closed. He slid out of her, leaving her groaning just once more from the movement. Exhausted as she was, she managed to crawl down the bed. He positioned himself on his back and she leaned down to take the blanket from the bottom of the bed. There were small beads of blood that dotted the sheets, a product of her nails driving across his skin.

With a last, lingering kiss to his chest she crawled and returned herself to him. Snuggling into his side, she rested her head against his chest and felt completely happy and stated, pulling the blanket over them both. A smile blossomed on her lips as she gazed up at him, his eyelashes stark against his skin. Leaning, she pressed her lips to the side of his mouth and then began drifting off once more. Exhausted had spilled into them to replace pleasure, filling them with lethargy until they was unable to move.

"How do you feel baby?" He whispered sleepily.

"Amazing," She grinned, "Thank you for being my first."

"I must say Rach, that was the best I've ever had." He nudged her to turn round and then spooned her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a heated kiss to the back of her neck, "G'night."

"Good Night. Love you." Rachel whispered, leaning back into him.

"Love you too."

Present.

1 year ago Rachel Berry lost her virginity to Noah Puckerman and since then he had hardly said one word to her.

She desperately tried to get his attention since then but nothing worked. Short skits. Flirting. Nothing had worked.

So she decide that this day she was going to have him again. No matter what.

She marched up to him at lunch and slammed his lunch tray away from him.

"The fuck Berry?" He demanded.

"We need to talk," She said. He took her hand and pulled her down the hall and into a janitors closet.

"What?" He spat.

"I want to do it again Noah." She said firmly.

"No." he said turning to leave but she pushed herself between him and the door.

"Why not! I need to feel something again Noah!" Rachel shouted.

"Then go fuck your boyfriend." He growled.

"Jesse and I broke up Noah. And I've tried Jesse nor Finn made me feel like you did!" She said pleading him with her eyes.

"You fucked Jesse and Finn?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"I just want to feel like that again Noah! Please?" she begged.

"You don't want me Rach, I don't treat girls nice."

"I do! I'll do anything! You want me to give you head? I'll do it right now Noah! I will!" Rachel begged, not caring about how desperate she seemed.

"If you really want this you gotta know a couple things first," He noticed her whole face brighten up, "I wont be gentle. If I'm gunna fuck you I mean fuck you. And there will be no lovey dovey shit or nothing. And I won't be nice when I'm done with you."

"Yes Noah please?" She asked.

"Be at my house at 5." He swatted her ass before leaving her in the janitors closet.

Its not like he didn't know what she was doing. He felt it too that night. The little something he'd never felt with anyone else but he couldn't have her. Guys like him don't get girls like her so tonight his mission was to show her how he wasn't what she wanted.

5 o'clock Pucks house.

She knocked on the door and was quickly ushered inside and into his bedroom. She stands awkwardly by the window looking out. Puck step up behind her putting his arms around her and squeezing tight. Running his hands up and down her sensitive body. Teasing over her belly, just barely dipping into the wait band of her jean then along to her hips and down her thighs. Intending to relax her. She let out a contented sigh as she felt his hard member throbbing on her lower back. She turned to face him and used his shoulders for leverage to go on her tippy-toes and kiss him soundly on the lips.

Puck let her be in control for now, gently kneading her ass. Running his hands over all of her curves.

"I want you to take your hand and press it against the front of my pants," He growled against her lips. When she complied he let out another growl. "Feel how hard i am?" She nodded. Gently squeezing him through him jeans.

"That's right, now get down on your knees." He pushed her shoulders until her face was level with his crotch. "Unzip my pants and pull my cock out."

She let him guide her shaky hands to the front of his jeans again where she unzipped him slowly and dipped her hand into his pants. Bringing out his already hard cock.

"Take it in your mouth, suck the head, run your lips down the side of the shaft and back up play your tongue over it." he groaned when she did as told. "Good girl, your mouth feels so good, are you wet?" She nodded hesitantly. "Take your pants off, right now."

She stood up and quietly pushed her jeans to the floor, stepping out of them.

"Good. Shirt too. I want you just in your bra and panties," he said sternly. She looked straight into his eyes as she unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off her shoulders.

"Now back on your knees and keep sucking at my cock." she kneeled in front of him again and began sucking delicately on his head. "Mmmmm good girl. Your getting so wet aren't you?"

She hummed around him and started bobbing her head faster. Puck threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled not so gently, making her cry out.

"That's right run your tongue down and lick my balls. Mmmm keep sucking, look at you playing with your little pussy, this turns you on?" He noticed Rachel's hand had drifted down inside her panties.

"Keep playing with your pussy. I love how wet your getting for me. Keep playing with it while you take my big hard cock in your mouth. Ohhh feels so good, let me here you sucking it." he moaned loudly when he heard Rachel slurp onto his cock.

"That's good. Now lay back on the bed." He pushed her roughly onto the bed, stripping out of his clothes and laying between her legs, "Feel how hard my cock is for you? Pull aside your panties and show me that tight little pussy you've been making so wet." Rachel did as told. "I'm gunna fuck you now. Put my big cock inside that tight wet little cunt. isn't that what you want?" Rachel remained quiet. She was rather overwhelmed by Puck being so rough with her and talking to her like she was a harlot.  
>"That's why your here Rachel." He spat out, she nodded quickly to pacify him, "Tell me how bad you need it inside of you."<p>

She stayed quiet and let him slide his cock into her moist heat.

"Fuck so, so tight for me. That sweet little cunt is so tight for me isn't it!" He growled, thrusting inside her, "You like it when i fuck you? Get a rise out of being another notch on my belt?"

She couldn't help but moan out as he hit deeper inside her.

"Your a good girl, just lay there while I fuck you. Good girl." He pulled out and flipped her onto her side. Maneuvering her foot and placing it on her opposite knee before needing by her ass and thrusting into her again.

"You like being fucked like a little slut Rach? Let me hear you moan. Scream it out so the neighbours know your my dirty little slag for the night." He growled.

"Noah, please?" She sniffled, asking him to be nicer but trying desperately not to cry.

"This is what you wanted Rahel." He whispered pressing the heal of his hand into her clit. Making her in-voluntarily reach her climax and squeal as she clenched around him.

"Finish me with your mouth." He ordered. She crawled up the bed on shaky hands and legs and took him into her mouth. He laced his fingers into her hair and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling her hair harder that before and forcing himself deeper into her throat. When he opened his eyes to see Rachel with tears streaming down her face and a deeply unhappy look in her eyes it was like an instant cold shower. He felt himself soften in her mouth so he pulled out and sat on the bed.

"Noah...I-"

"You should go," He cut her off in a cold voice.

"But-"

"This is what you wanted Rachel! Just go." He snapped.

Rachel let the silent tears fall as she pulled her clothes back on quietly and didn't even glance at him as she let herself out.

She cried all the way back to her house. She felt utterly used and dirty. She felt like a slut. She let herself into her house quietly so she wouldn't wake her fathers but she didn't need to worry because there was a note left on the table.

Rachel,

Me and your dad had to leave. You may not understand it but please respect the fact that we're gone, we won't be returning and we don't want to be found.

All the bills are paid for the next year and you Grandmother left you a small fortune which we will transfer into your account in the next week or so.

I hope you appreciate all we've done for you in the last 17 years and hope you understand that we just couldn't handle this life anymore. We never truly wanted kids but you biological mother was desperate.

We wish you the greatest luck for years to come.

Yours,

Charles Berry.

Under the note was a list of the housely bills that had been paid and her account card.

As Rachel looked at the note she felt her whole world being ripped apart. She was completely alone now. She fell to the floor and curled her knees into her chest sobbing bitterly for all her pain.

A/N if you wish for this story to continue I need at least 20 reviews asking me to do so! It was meant to be a one shot but it sparked off and got me thinking!


End file.
